Jump the Shark
by alias-crazy
Summary: Being presumed dead for two years and returning to find the love of her life married wasn’t easy on Sydney. Slowly but surely, she’s moving on.
1. Introduction

Author: Hayley  
  
Title: Jump the Shark  
  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
  
Ships: Sydney/Vaughn, Sydney/Sark  
  
Summary: Being presumed dead for two years and returning to find the love of her life married wasn't easy on Sydney. Slowly but surely, she's moving on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, or the show or whatever I'm  
  
not affiliated etc ...  
  
Author Note: Only my 3rd Alias fan fiction, so be kind. Please.  
  
Distribution: Just Online, and feel free to distribute as long as my name and e-mail is attached to it.  
  
Timeline: Instead of "The Two" starting season three, it would be this.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Only if you haven't seen anything past season two.  
  
Feedback: Yes Please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney walked into CIA Headquarters for the first time in two years. Everything had changed. No longer did Kendall run the operations. Dixon was the one in charge now. No longer could she run to Vaughn for comfort. He had Lauren now. Her mother was in hiding, and Sydney had no secure way of reaching her. Sloane was a free man, pardoned by the government for his cooperation with the United States. Everything had changed. The one thing that remained a constant in her life was her father, Jack Bristow. He was there for her when she needed it. He spent every waking moment making sure that she was taken care of, and that coming back to her life would be as painless as possible. Oh, and there was one other constant. Marshall Flinkman.  
  
"Welcome back Sydney!!" He screamed as he squeezed her tight. "Uh, I mean, Miss Bristow. Agent Bristow. Sydney Bristow. No, Miss Bristow."  
  
"Call me Sydney, Marshall. How have you been?" Sydney replied with a huge smile.  
  
"I've been great. I missed you though. How have you been? Well, I know how you've been. I'm sorry. That must really suck. Well I mean of course it sucks. But not in the insensitive way that most people would intend to say, but it sucks. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay."  
  
"Okay, well um . welcome back Sydney."  
  
Marshall squeezed her tight one more time before he turned away with a smile. Sydney tucked her hair behind her ear, then made her way down the hall to her father's office. She knocked on the door lightly then opened it up a bit.  
  
"Dad? Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course sweetheart, come on in." Jack said as he rose from his desk to greet her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better. I'm still adjusting. The sooner I get back to work the better."  
  
"Well then I have some good news for you. I'm sending you to Moscow tonight to meet with a former member of the Covenant. He is currently an ally of the CIA and is willing to give us some intel on the inner workings of the Covenant in exchange for ten thousand dollars. He needs it to get his rogue group of English agents off the ground to help stop the Covenant as well. Of course, his intentions are more selfish than that of the CIA, but he is willing to cooperate and that's all we really care about."  
  
Jack handed her the case file.  
  
"Look it over. Vaughn will be going with you. Your plane leaves at ten o'clock."  
  
He turned and sat back down at his desk. Sydney opened up the case file and looked through the photographs. The man looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Wait, who is this man that I'm meeting? Do I know him?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, you know him." Jack replied. "It's Mr. Sark."  
  
Sydney's jaw dropped. She studied the photograph closer. It was Sark all right. Except, like everything else in Sydney's life, he had changed. His hair was dark and shaggy, falling over his bright blue eyes. His chin was scruffy, and he had a scar on his left cheek that he didn't have before.  
  
"Just my luck." Sydney whispered as she turned and walked out of the office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Moscow

Sydney took her seat across from Vaughn, and opened up her book. She couldn't look at him. She could barely stand to be near him. Every time she heard him breathe it took her breath away. Every word out of his mouth only left her speechless. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Vaughn, this is awkward. It's painful. And as much as I don't want to be around you right now, I don't have a choice. We work together so I better get used to the fact that you're married, and you better get used to the fact that I'm always going to be in love with you."  
  
Vaughn's eyes rose to meet Sydney's.  
  
"Syd, I don't know what to say to that."  
  
"I don't expect you to say anything," Sydney replied as she stood from her seat. "I just needed to let you know where I stand."  
  
Sydney slid out from between the chairs, walked to the other side of the plane, and poured herself a drink. Vaughn turned back to look at her, opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it and resumed reading.  
  
They arrived at the airport in Moscow at 9:00pm. They made their way to the parking garage and hit the up button on the elevator. They got off at the fourth floor, just as they had been instructed. After walking down the entire first row of cars, they spotted a black Audi with an environmental sticker on the bumper. Vaughn inched his way forward and knocked on the passenger window. He backed away as the door opened, and out stepped Sark.  
  
"Hello Mr. Vaughn, Sydney ." Sark said with a nod. "Long time no see."  
  
"Not long enough if you ask me." Sydney replied.  
  
She looked him up and down. He still had his boyish good looks, and he still had the accent to die for. But this time, instead of his cocky glow, he had a look of defeat. He looked beaten and worn down. Sydney felt part of her feel sorry for him, but she quickly snapped herself back.  
  
"Do you have the intel?" She asked sharply.  
  
"Everything you need to know is on this disc. Do you have the money?"  
  
Vaughn bent down and picked up the metal suitcase full of cash.  
  
"Very well." Sark replied. "I hope this fulfills your request."  
  
He handed Vaughn the disc in exchange for the suitcase.  
  
"So do I," answered Sydney. "Though if it doesn't, you'll be sent to prison. So I win either way."  
  
Sark laughed and brushed his black hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I missed you Sydney. Really, I did."  
  
"Well, good for you." Sydney replied, trying not to come across vulnerable.  
  
Sydney grabbed the disc out of Vaughn's hand and turned to walk away. Vaughn quickly followed her, flashing Sark a dirty look as he left.  
  
"Goodbye Sydney. See you around!" Sark shouted after her.  
  
Sydney couldn't help but smile as she got into the elevator and saw Sark's grinning face.  
  
"What an evil man," She grinned. "Truly evil." 


End file.
